femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Hashtag (The Adventures of Superseven)
Miss Hashtag (Brynn Bromley) is a secondary antagonist in the 2013 episode "Operation: High Tension" (episode 29) for the action comedy web series "The Adventures of Superseven". This was the 29th out of 40 episodes for the series. Miss Hashtag and Cross (Andrew Palmer) are awaiting the arrival of Superseven (Jerry Kokich) to arrive at an abandoned T.H.E.Y. apartment complex. They have lured him there in order to assasinate him. Miss Hashtag has been tasked with the job of doing the honors, which is a thorn in the side of Cross, who wants the honors for himself. She asks Cross if he thinks Superseven will like her dress, to which Cross responds that he thinks it will peak his interest. Miss Hashtag is wearking a leopard print skin tight mini-dress with black thigh high boots. Cross reminds Miss Hashtag that she must convince Suiperseven that she is defecting from T.H.E.Y., and that she knows the whereabout of Big O. Miss Hashtag tells him not to worry, since she was an actress before she was a spy. Because he is so worried about the hit, Miss Hashtag makes the comment that he must really want to do away with Superseven. Cross responds that he would like to take a shot at Superseven, but he would really like to plug Sandra West, who once shot him. Mish Hashtag reminds him that Big O would never let him get a shot at Sandra West, now that she has that chip in her head controlling her for their cause. Cross pours them each a glass of wine and Miss Hashtag toasts to the death of Superseven. However, only she takes a drink, as Cross has betrayed her and given her poison. As Miss Hashtag realizes her double cross, she gets a confused look on her face. Cross explains that he now gets a chance to eliminate Superseven as well as her, for selling T.H.E.Y. secrets to W.E. He continues that T.H.E.Y. has been onto her for awhile. Now she can rest in. peace with the fact that she played a hand in the removal of Superseven from T.H.E.Y.'s hair once and for all. With that, Miss Hashtag expired, and fell into the arms of Cross. He gently deposited her body on the couch and positioned her so that she looked natural. He crossed her legs and put on a pair of her sunglasses. Next, he placed a bomb with a timing mechanism on it behind her back. When Superseven arrived at the apartment, he walked in and noticed Miss Hashtag on the couch. He quickly learned that she was unresponsive, and figured out her demise due to the stench coming from the glass of wine on the coffee table. Leaning her forward, he found the bomb. Superseven quickly leaped from the window just as the building blew up. Trivia *Brynn Bromley appeared as Candy Kane in the 2017 episode "License to Baby Sit" for the action comedy web series "The Sandra West Diaries". *Brynn Bromley appeared as Lola Livinski in the 2018 episode "You Only Die Thrice" for the action comedy web series "The Sandra West Diaries". Gallery screenshot_14429.png screenshot_14431.png 2xg4hm.gif screenshot_14422.png screenshot_14419.png screenshot_14420.png screenshot_14427.png screenshot_14424.png screenshot_14430.png screenshot_14425.png 2xg537.gif 2xg55s.gif screenshot_14434.png screenshot_14432.png 65199_394855820611675_1463222487_n.jpg screenshot_14433.png screenshot_14421.png screenshot_14435.png Category:2010s Category:Assassin Category:Betrayed Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Killed By Ally Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Spy Category:Sunglasses Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Demise: Poison Category:Fate: Deceased